


OGFT vs. The Goblins And Also Reva's Trauma

by teaflings



Series: TPOL fics [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Power of Luvv
Genre: some background goblins too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaflings/pseuds/teaflings
Summary: OGFT fights some goblins. Reva gets hurt and is emo about it.





	OGFT vs. The Goblins And Also Reva's Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> A review by Larry: "this will never not be hilarious to me. this is just great. good characters."

The last of the goblins flees with a rather pathetic sounding yelp.  
“And don’t,” whispers Bogdan, “come back.”  
“Did you say something?” asks Luvv.  
“What?” Bogdan says. “Nah.”

They don’t really notice that Reva disappears immediately after the fight.  
It’s barely even worth calling a fight, just a handful of goblins bullying some farmer’s livestock, but in the shadows between the trees, neither Bogdan or Luvv can find Reva once they realize that she’s gone.  
It gets dark quickly, and they don’t want to make too much noise crashing through the woods with this many pissed-off goblins potentially lurking around, so they decide to make camp on the edge of the clearing that they had their scuffle in. The two of them are tucked halfway out of sight under some bushes within a matter of minutes. They’ve spent enough time around Reva to know that if she came back to them hanging out in the open they’d get an earful for not being careful to stay out of the way of whatever else lives in the woods, but Bogdan is a little too tall and a little too anxious to settle down there, so they start to do their best to clean their armor while hunched over awkwardly.  
She comes limping out of the trees maybe twenty minutes later, still carrying the speartip that has obviously just been pulled out of her own leg. She’s pulled up her leggings and there’s a handful of mud and some leaves that have been plastered over what isn’t a particularly deep wound, but Bogdan can tell that it isn’t comfortable. They can’t see any new blood, but they’re not convinced that Reva’s weird poultice is working particularly well as a bandage.  
“Oh my god,” Luvv says, “are you alright? Here, let me help with that-”  
“I don’t need another damn handprint,” Reva snarls.  
“What?” says Bogdan, feeling profoundly confused.  
“Handprint,” Reva repeats. “Keep yours the hell away from me. I have enough of them already.”  
“Look,” Luvv says, “you can’t leave the mud on it, something is gonna infected.”  
She reaches out to pull at something green and leafy sticking out of the mud poultice on Reva’s leg, and Reva honest-to-God hisses at the two of them, teeth bared and eyes narrowed to slivers of yellow and black.  
“Woah,” says Bogdan, and Reva’s expression immediately drops from something that they can’t name into shame.  
“I can’t help you,” Luvv says, not without the barest hint of frustration and worry, “if you don’t let me touch your leg.”  
“Do not put your hands on me,” Reva says, more calmly but still not exactly kindly.  
“Hang on, okay,” Bogdan says. “What do you mean by handprints?”  
Reva’s eyes slide away from their’s and now Bogdan can tell that she’s nervous, or maybe afraid. “I have,” she starts and stops. “I’ve been healed by people like you before.”  
“Most people have,” Luvv says encouragingly. “Lots of clerics learn to heal and there are plenty of temples that offer medical services to people that don’t follow the gods as strictly as we do.”  
“Wasn’t a cleric,” Reva says, still refusing to make eye contact.  
Bogdan still feels confused. “Was it not divine magic, you mean?”  
“No, it was,” Reva says. “Let’s call it that.”  
This may be the single least productive conversation of their life, Bogdan thinks.  
There’s a pause, and Luvv motions for them all to sit down after she notices that Reva is still heavily favoring one leg.  
“It burns,” Reva says after she’s settled.  
“What?” Bogdan and Luvv say simultaneously.  
Reva drops her head backwards and sighs too dramatically, like she always does, and pulls off her cloak and then her tunic. “It burns,” she insists, “when you shove your stupid magic into people.”  
“Could that be a tiefling thing?” Bogdan asks Luvv.  
“I don’t think so,” she replies. “Maybe it’s something else?”  
“It’s not,” Reva says, and pulls the collar of her shirt down. There’s a weird-looking and almost silvery scar stamped over her collarbone, and it is indeed shaped like a handprint. “I’ve got a couple,” she admits. “This is the most visible one.”  
“How did that happen?” Luvv asks.  
“I got hurt and someone fixed me,” Reva says, now obviously refusing to tell them any more.  
Bogdan runs the last couple minutes through their mind again, trying to pinpoint what feels wrong about this. “Hang on, you said someone shoved their magic into you?”  
Reva scowls. “Well, I have magic sitting here, pretty much always,” she says, tapping her sternum, “and when I cast it sort of goes into my hands, because I don’t really have another physical focus for it?”  
“Yeah,” Luvv says, “but I cast through something I hold, so mine goes through my hands and into that.”  
“Makes sense,” Bogdan agrees, but they think that Reva’s magic functions much differently from their own- it sounds like it’s more like a physical part of her. They’re not sure what Luvv’s is like, but theirs is less in them physically, and more like it’s flowing through them, like their faith is connecting them to a network of power.  
“I got hurt, so someone took their own stash of bullshit finger wiggling and mystical sparks and ran it through their palms and into me,” Reva says, mockingly wiggling her own fingers.  
“Okay,” Bogdan says haltingly. “That still shouldn’t have hurt, though.”  
Reva sighs. “The person who did it was angry.” She’s so hesitant now that it sounds like she’s pulling teeth out instead of just talking. “She was always angry, and her magic was so like her.”  
“Well,” Luvv says brightly. “That sounds like a real jerk!”  
Reva laughs, and Bogdan doesn’t think that they’ve ever heard her sound so bitter before. “It was less about fixing something and more just pouring magic into me at that point.”  
“Still a jerk!” Luvv insists. “Fixing things shouldn’t hurt.”  
Reva’s eyes flick up to meet hers, and Bogdan can tell that she doesn’t believe the gnome in the slightest.  
Bogdan very gently puts a hand on Reva’s shin, still well below the lowest of the mud.  
“I promise that this won’t hurt,” they say.  
“Just do it,” Reva answers.  
Bogdan closes their eyes and reaches for their connection to the god that grants then their power. It’s not necessarily removed from them, but the further that they go, mentally, the more surrounded they feel by that connection. It’s warm, but it’s a soft kind of warmth, like laying in afternoon sunlight or drinking a cup of tea that’s at the perfect temperature, and they almost instinctively know that there is no way that this would hurt anyone. It’s too much like a manifestation of care for others to be anything but comfortable.  
They breathe in, and it feels like filling their lungs with that same warmth, so they hold their breath for a moment. On the exhale, they gather the feeling of warmth into the hand that they still have on Reva’s leg and let it slip past their palm and into Reva’s skin. There isn’t a resistance to the process, not really, but there’s a weird sort of prickly feeling that comes off of Reva. It’s not much warmer than their own magic, temperature-wise, but it’s less like sunlight and more like the way heat feels coming off of their nightly campfires. It’s a little sharper, like the edges of crustacean shells, but it doesn’t really come off as aggressive.  
“Why are you so pointy,” Bogdan complains under their breath.  
Reva doesn’t give an answer, but Bogdan feels a tiny elbow jab into their side and so they open their eyes. Luvv motions toward Reva, who is still sitting there as silently as she ever does anything. They note with a flicker of satisfaction that the mud poultice has dried completely from the residual warmth of their magic. Reva’s eyes are shut, and Bogdan can’t even hear her breathing.  
Luvv glances at Bogdan again, and they shrug. Reva’s weirdly quiet on a regular basis, and Bogdan figures that the lack of screaming is a sign that things went well enough. “Hey,” Luvv ventures, and Reva’s eyes open.  
“Interesting,” she says, with her gaze unfocused and her shoulders totally relaxed. “If you bottled that and sold it you could make a fortune and a half.”  
“You did not just imply that I’m doing some kind of, like, drug magic,” Bogdan says.  
“Mmn,” Reva says, “no, I think you’ll find that I totally did.” She leans back into the tree she’s sitting against and brushes the remains of her poultice off of her leg. “Between that and this,” she says, looking at the now barely visible scar on her leg, “you’d make a killing.” Luvv giggles quietly, and Bogdan sighs, back to good-natured from pretend outrage.  
Reva lays her hand across the scar -- it’s just slightly warmer than the rest of her leg -- and she smiles up at Bogdan. “Throw in your pretty face,” she continues, and smudges a little mud across their cheek as she pats their face, “and you could live like a king.”  
“Hey, hey-” Bogdan protests.  
“Of course,” Reva cuts them off, “Luvv and I’d need a cut, since I’m obviously the brains of this operation, as the inventor of this bottled miracle.” She bumps her knee into Luvv’s and says, “And Luvv gets paid just for existing.”  
“You would get maybe half a percent,” Luvv tells Reva, “if you’re lucky.”  
“Oh, for sure,” Reva says, “you’d get like, does ninety-six percent sound good to you?”  
“If three and a half percent is the thanks that I get you’d better be charging a lot for those damn bottles,” Bogdan says.  
Reva winks at the two of them, and Bogdan feels a little shadow of the warmth of their magic touch their palms as they grin back at her.


End file.
